Queridos lectores:
by Three crazy writers
Summary: ¡Los personajes de Hora de Aventura han escrito cartas para los lectores de FanFiction! Entra aquí si quieres saber lo que tus personajes favoritos te quieren decir. [Temporalmente suspendido]
1. Bonnibell Bubelgum

_Mizzi-chama: _**Hola a todos, aquí **_Three crazy writers_** con un pequeño Fic para que se rían un rato.**

_Roxy-san: _**Este fic se centrará en el genero de humor; pero nosotros igualmente le meteremos las parejas que más nos gustan.**

_Rin-sama: _**Esperamos que les guste y que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

_Estimados lectores de FanFiction:_

Agradezco lo mucho que se esfuerzan en mantener la personalidad mía y de mis amigos en sus _Fics_, pero debo decirles una cosa:

_¡NO SOY TAN LOCA COMO USTEDES ME DESCRIBEN!_

He leído varios de sus Fics **Finnceline**, y a mi me ponen de mala en algunos, y además me describen como una _jodida_ loca.

Quiero aclarar algo, además de eso: _NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DEL __**FINNCELINE**_.

Así que dejen de hacerme mala u.u, ¡Please!

Eso es todo lo que quiero decir. Nos vemos.

_Atentamente: _**Bonnibell Bublegum; princesa del Dulce Reino de Ooo**

_PD: _**La única loca de Ooo es la princesa Flama ñ.ñ**

* * *

_Mizzi-chama: _**Un.n Bueno, no ha sido tan largo como mi mente pensó (¬3¬), pero igual espero que les guste.**

_Roxy-san: _**Nos vemos en la próxima carta.**


	2. Jake el perro

_Roxy-san: _**¿¡Por qué pensaron que la escritora de la anterior carta era Marceline?! O.o**

_Rin-sama: _**Bueno, esperamos que esta carta también les haga reir; y recuerdo que las parejas aquí redactadas son nuestras favoritas. Disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

_Lectores de FanFiction:_

Tengo una pregunta para ustedes:

_¿¡Por qué __**siempre**__ hacen que mi bro llegué al nivel 15 con alguien?!_

Mi pequeño Finn es, aún, mi joven e inocente y no sabe de esas cosas; ¡no lo hagan un _jodido_ pervertido! ò.ó

Exceptuando eso, _amo_ sus historias. Sobre todo porque yo siempre salgo en ellas. ***inserte sonrisa narcisista aquí*** Bueno, no sé que más decir y _Lady_ me está esperando para ir al cine; así que me despido ya. n.n

_Atentamente: _**Jake el perro, también llamado el Mike. *inserte "facepalm" de Mizzi y de Roxy aquí***

_PD: _**No hagan a mi bro pervertido, please. *inserte puchero de Jake aquí***

* * *

_Mizzi-chama: _**XD Espero que esta carta les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente carta!**


	3. Marshall Lee Abadeer

_Rin-sama:_** Hemos vuelto con una nueva carta. n.n Esperamos que les cause gracia y que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

_Hola fans:_

Es muy _cool_ que me representen de una forma tan sensual en sus Fics. Aunque, claro, yo ya soy muy sensual. ***inserte sonrisa narcisista aquí*** Pero antes de gritarles una cosa, quiero dedicarle algo a _PDLovelyGirl_; Roxy me dijo que esperabas mi carta, así que te lo agradezco. ***inserte guiño hacia PDLovelyGirl aquí***

Bien, ahora mi pregunta:

_¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PONEN DE UN *UTO PERVERTIDO?!_

Ya sea con Fiona o con _Bubba_, siempre me describen como un pervertido. ¬¬

Además, el tema del _Fiolee_ y del _Gumshall_... Eso lo dejo sl gusto de mis fans.***inserte a Mizzi susurrando: **_"Bisexual"_** aquí XD***

Adios chicas, y chicos. lmL

_Atentamente:_**Marshall Lee Abadeer, el sensual Rey Vampiro.*****inserte 'facepalm' de Rin aquí***

_PD: _**Yo soy más sensual que Flame Prince. :3**

* * *

_Mizzi-chama: _**XD Este Marshall es un loquillo. XD**

_Roxy-san: _**Esperamos que les haya gustado. Nos vemos.**


	4. Finn el humano

_Mizzi-chama: _**:3 ¡Hoy tengo mucha inspiración para escribir! Así que les traigo una cuarta carta.**

_Rin-sama: _**Esperamos que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

_Fans de las aventuras:_

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les va? ¿Conocen a las princesas? ¿Conocen a BMO? ¿Conocen al Rey Helado? ¿Me conocen? ¿Conocen a Jake? ***inserte a Rin con la 'poker face' aquí* **Tengo preguntas para ustedes, además de esas 3.

¿Qué es el **Finnceline**? ¿Qué es el **Fioninn**? ¿Qué es el **Fubelgum**? ¿Qué es el **Fubeline**? ¿Qué es el **Flinn/Flaminn**? ¿Qué es el **Finnshall**?

Son nombres muy raros.

—¿Pero cual te gusta más?—Mizzi-chama

No sé que es, pero el **FINNCELINE** suena bien. ***inserte a Mizzi y a Roxy bailando aquí XD; y a Finn mirandolas con la 'poker face'***

Bueno, eso es todo; pero quiero pedirles un favor.

_¿Me podrían explicar que es __**el nivel 15**__?_

Es que Jake no me lo explica, las princesas se van, y Marceline dice que estaría encantada de mostrarmelo ***inserte a Roxy con una hemorragia nasal aquí X/X*** pero que Jake no le deja. ***inserte a Jake escapando de Mizzi, que lo persigue con un cuchillo y una camiseta de **_**"I love Finnceline"**_*** **

Bueno, ¡nos vemos!

* * *

_Roxy-san: _**XD Pobre Finn, nadie le explica nada. XD**

_Mizzi-chama: _**Bueno, luego de haber torturado un poco a Jake, escribí la carta y lla he publicado. Espero que les guste.**

_Rin-sama: _**Nos vemos.**


	5. Rey Helado

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

_Odiados lectores:_

_¡YO NO SOY MALO!_

Todos sabemos que el malo es Gunter; siempre está rompiendo cosas. Yo no estoy loco ni soy malo; el que secuestre princesas no es malo, lo hago para elegir con cual casarme.

Ustedes son niños, no entienden de estas cosas de adultos. ***inserte 'poker face' de todos los lectores aquí***

Ya dicho eso, solo quiero decir algo:

_¿Alguna princesa se casa conmigo?_** *inserte a Rin con una gotita al estilo Anime aquí***¿No? Qué pena...

Pero bueno, no creo que haya princesas entre ustedes ¬¬

Nos vemos.

_Atentamente:_**El Rey Helado, el Rey más atractivo del mundo.**

_PD:_**¿Quién es **'Simon Petrickov'**?**

* * *

_Rin-sama: _**Pobre Simon, no recuerda nada. **

_Mizzi-chama: _**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos.**


	6. Flame Queen

_Mizzi-chama: _**Hola a todos, somos sus amigos con una nueva carta.**

_Roxy-san: _**Bueno, esperamos que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

_Lectores:_

_¿Por que me odian?_ En muchos de sus fic's siempre soy la chica mala que separa a Finn y a Marcy. ¡Pero no es así! Yo estoy ayudando a Grumosa y a Cake para que esos dos esten juntos, porque se aman pero no se dan cuenta. ¬3¬ ***inserte a Mizzi y a Roxy desmalladaa aquí XP***

Aparte de eso, sus historias son muy buenas. No creo tener nada más que decir, ¿no?

Adios.

_Atentamente: _**La Reina Flama, soberana del reino de fuego de Ooo.**

_PD:_** Amo el Finnceline. n3n**

* * *

_Roxy-san: _**XP Flama es de nuestro equipo. XD**

_Mizzi-chama: _**Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña carta para decir que seguimos conectados. ñ.ñ**

_Rin-sama: _**Nos vemos en alguno de nuestros otros trabajos.**


	7. Marceline Abadeer

_Mizzi-chama: _**Hola a todos, espero que les guste esta nueva carta.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

_Bonitos lectores:_

Por favor, diganle a Jake si lo ven que no voy a matar a Finn. Piensa que quiero chuparle la sangre, pero no es así. _No es la sangre lo que le quiero chupar a Finn_. ***inserte guiño de Marcy aquí, y a Mizzi con un derrame nasal grave XP***

He visto que hay muchos fans de Finnceline, bien les haré un favor.

_¡Finn me ama! _***inserte a un sonrojado y desmallado Finn aquí***

No lo admite pero me ama, todos me aman. ¿Quién no amaría a una chica tan sexy como yo? Y yo... Bueno, es un buen chico. Tal vez _sí me gusta_.

***inserte a Finn en el mismo estado aquí***

—¡POR FIN!—Roxy-san

Pero solo 'tal vez'.

Y creo que les daré unos datos curiosos:

__Sé que la vela andante intenta juntarme con Finn._ Bueno, es obvio si percibo un olor a bosque quemado cuando Finn y yo tenemos una cita... ¡No es una cita! ¡Solo salimos de aventura! ***inserte una sonrojada Marcy aquí***

__Marshall es mi primo._ Muchos intentan saber por qué Marshy y yo tenemos el mismo apellido, y la razón es que somos primos. Hannah Abadeer (la mamá de Marshy) es la hermana mayor de mi padre.

Y para terminar. __Bonnie y yo somos amigas._ Todos tienen la duda de la relación que mantengo con ella, somos amigas. Muchos piensan que somos pareja/amantes pero no los somos. Aunque claro, ¿quién no ha hecho _'eso'_ con su mejor amiga una noche borracha? ***inserte 'poker face' de Finn y Rin; y a Bonnie sonrojada aquí***

Ya dicho eso, yo me voy que quedé en ir al cine con Finn. ¡No es una cita! 0/0 ***inserte sonrojo aquí***

_Atentamente: _**Marceline Abadeer, la sexy Reina Vampiro.**

_PD:_** ¡Diganle a Flamita que no es una cita! 0/0**

* * *

_Roxy-san: _**¡POR FIN! Ya era hora de que Marcy admitiera sus sentimientos.**

_Mizzi-chama: _**Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos.**


	8. Flame Prince

_Rin-sama: _**Esperamos que les esté gustando este Fic.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenecen.-_

* * *

_Queridos fans:_

Les agradezco mucho su esfuerzo para hacer taaan entretenidas sus historias. Es muy amable de su parte. ***inserte sonrisa de FP aquí***

Me gustaría poder compensar a todos los escritores que hacen su mayor esfuerzo en sus Fic's; así que quise revelar algunos secretos de mis amigos.

__Marshall es..._ Lo siento, eso no lo digo XD. Creo que el único secreto que no se puede revelar es: "La orientación sexual de Marshall". XP

__Finn y Marcy son pareja._ Siempre andan a negar sus citas, y que se quieren; pero un día los seguí en una de sus "aventuras", pero se la pasaron besandose. ***inserte desmallo de Finn y Marceline aquí***

__Fiona y yo terminamos._ Lamento mucho defraudar a los fans del 'Flameona' ***inserte carita triste del príncipe aquí***, pero ella y yo terminamos. Igual que Finn y la actual Reina Flama. Aunque eso no impide que ustedes quieran que volvamos.

Y creo que no se me olvida nada, ¿no? Bueno, si se me olvidó algo diganmelo. Espero que les haya gustado mi carta.

_Atentamente: _**Flame Prince, el príncipe del Reino de Fuego de Aaa.**

_PD:_** Son muy buenas todas sus historias, se agradece su esfuerzo.**

* * *

_Rin-sama: _**Que amable es el príncipe.**

_Mizzi-chama: _**Esperamos que les esté gustando el Fic.**


	9. Cake la gata

_Mizzi-chama: _**Amo sus review's, es un honor para nosotros saber que les gusta este fic.**

_Roxy-san: _**Y queremos decirle a **"PandragonFly" **que, respondiendo a su pregunta, puede hacer lo que quiera. n.n**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

_Lectores:_

_¡MI NIÑA NO VA A SALIR CON EL VAMPIRITO!_ ***inserte un asustado Marshall aquí* **No pienso dejar que ese niño bonito le haga algo a mi niña, así que dejen de hacer "esos" fic's.

Bueno, ¿algo más que decir?

¡Sí! Voy a revelar un gran secreto...

_¡Marshall es gay!_** *inserte desmallo de Marshall aquí***

Sé que él se ha besado con Gumball y con Fi, pero él mismo admitió que le gsutan más los besos del príncipe. -3-

—¡Cake! ¡Eso era un secreto!—Marshall

—¡Calla vampiro!—Jake

—¡HISSS!—Marshall

—¡AAAHHH!—Jake

—¡Callense idiotas! ¡Cake está hablando!—Rin-sama

—¡Hi Sensei!—Marshall y Jake

¬¬ No sé que más decir, adios.

_Atentamente:_** Cake la gata.**

_PD:_** No Fiolee. ¬¬**

* * *

_Roxy-san: _**Que mala es Cake. Pero ya se sabe un secreto de Marshy. :3 Nos vemos.**


	10. Fiona la humana

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

_Locos lectores:_

¿Y-yo y Ma-marshall? ¿Y-yo y Gu-gumball? ¿Y-yo y F-finn? ¿Y-yo y FP? ***inserte una sonrojada Fiona aquí***

_¡Son muy raros!_

Aunque sería lindo ser la novia de Marshy. ***inserte mirada asesina de Gumball, y a Roxy susurrando **_"celoso"_** a Gumball XP, aquí*** Pero creo que él ama a PG. ***inserte sonrojo de Marshall y Gumball aquí***

Bueno, sus fic's son, osea, _super hello._ ¡Son muy chulos!

...

...

...

—¡Di algo, o vete!—Mizzi-chama

...

...

—...—Roxy-san

...

Chao. ***inserte facepalm de Rin aquí***

_Atentamente:_** Fiona la humana.**

_PD:_** Fiolee n.n**

* * *

_Rin-sama: _**...Fiona es muy extraña. XD Nos vemos.**


	11. Prince 'Bubba' Gumball

_Mizzi-chama: _**Espero que les guste esta carta.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

_Asombrosos lectores:_

Solo quiero decir una cosa:

_¡Marshall es mío, zorras! ¡No me lo van a quitar! _

***inserte aquí: mirada asesina de Gumball, sonrojo y desmallo de Marshall, y a Rin con una gotita estilo anime***

Neh, no creo tener nada más que decir.

Nos vemos.

_Atentamente:_** Prince 'Bubba' Gumball, príncipe del Dulce Reino de Aaa.**

_PD:_** ¡Marshall es mío! "^"**

* * *

_Mizzi-chama: _**Bueno, digánme: ¿Quién se esperaba ese ataque de celos del príncipe? ñ.ñ Nos vemos.**


	12. Lumpy Space Princess

_Mizzi-chama: _**Hola a todos. Espero que esta carta les guste.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

_¡Hola amigos!:_

Voy a decir les unos grumosos cotilleos. ***inserte a Mizzi con una libreta detrás de Grumosa aquí* **Empezando por las parejas que son defenitivas aquí.

__Finn y Marceline._ Creo que eran obvios. ***inserte sonrojo de los mencionados***

__Marshall y Gumball._ OMG! ¡Gays! ***inserte sonrojo de los mencionados***

__Fiona y Flame Prince._ ¡Volvieron! ñ.ñ ***inserte sonrojo de los mencionados***

__Y yo y Brad. _ÉL vino y dijo "Te quiero PG" y yo le dije "Pero yo no" y luego el dijo...

_**Media hora despues**_

...y yo dije "Vale"

—¡CALLATE YA!—Todos

Ok, ok... Bueno, solo un secreto más: _¡MARSHALL ES UKE! _***inserte sonrojo de Marshall***

Sipi, desde ese "accidente" en el one-shot de _Three crazy writers_ Seme por un día, Gumball se transformó en seme. ñ3ñ

Nos vemos.

_Atentamente: _**La princesa Grumos, la princesa con los mejores grumos.**

_PD:_** ¡Marshall uke 4 ever!**

* * *

_Roxy-san: _**Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos. n.n**


	13. ¡Gunter!

_Mizzi-chama: _**¡Hola personitas misteriosas! Lamento mucho el haber cambiado mis fic's pero... ¡no pude evitarlo! Espero que no estén molestos. Espero que les guste esta carta. n.n**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

_Hola:_

¡Weeenk! _Traducción: Hola._

Wenk wenk wenk. _Traducción: Soy un malote._

¿Wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk? _Traducción: ¿Piensan que soy un malote?_

¡Weeeenk! _Traducción: ¡Yo sí!_

Wenk wenk. _Traducción: Finnceline 4 ever._

Wenk. _Traducción: Besitos._

_Atentamente: _**¡Gunter!**

* * *

_Roxy-san: _**¡Lo lamento! =^= Pero no pude evitar pensar en que driría Gunter, así que surgió esta porquería jeje. Nos vemos.**


End file.
